Hypothetically Speaking
by coffeeluver212
Summary: Set right after Stuck in the Meddle with You. Phil and Keely dance around the fact that ::GASP:: they might just be perfect for each other, too. Oneshot, for now.


**I haven't written a fanfic is sooooo long! Anyways, this is just short little continuation of Stuck in the Meddle with You. I think it'll be a one shot but I might extend it if I feel like it. I actually have no idea how this is gonna go. I'm just making it up as I type. Here goes…**

**xxxxxxxxx**

Phil and Keely sat side by side as they watched Grace and Grady practically skip out of Phil's back yard. They had enormous smiles plastered on their faces, giddy with excitement of a new relationship.

Well, at least Grace and Grady were. Phil and Keely, however, were entirely too shy, dumb, scared, (I could go on forever) to do anything that even _acknowledged_ their painstakingly obvious feelings about each other. Instead, Phil was sitting there scolding Keely for getting mixed up with someone else's business.

"Don't you just hate it though when two people are so meant for each other and they're too stupid to do anything about it?" Keely complained. As she said it she realized she may have just subtly said a little bit more than she should have. '_No'_, she thought, _'Phil won't read anything into my comment except the fact that he'll think I love to set people up.' _And then she considered _'What are you talking about? You _want_ him to read something into it. You want him to realize how you feel about him…whatever _"it"_ is that you feel about him.'_

Keely was so lost in her own conflicting thoughts she was too busy to realize that Phil could possibly be thinking the exact same thing as she was. _'Meant to be together? What is she saying? No, she's just talking about Grace and Grady. Not about me. But she could be talking about me….about us….US? There is no 'us'! She's my best friend in the whole world. I'm not supposed to feel anything towards her except mounds of friendshipy love. Yeah, friendshipy love. Not the regular love type of love.'_

Still feeling a bit flustered, Keely desperately searched for something to change the subject with. Glancing upwards, she frantically blurted out "The stars sure are beautiful tonight".

Phil slowly moved his eyes towards the one person he always thought of when he heard anyone say "beautiful" in this century. He wanted to say something. Anything. But "Yeah" was all he could mutter. They stayed like that for a few brief moments- Keely staring at the sky, Phil staring at Keely.

When she sensed Phil watching her, Keely turned to look at him. Instantly embarrassed, Phil turned his head to look at his the table and put all his energy into trying not to blush.

But Keely continued to gaze at Phil. '_Was he…looking at me...?'_ Keely wondered. She stared at his adorably boyish profile. His cheeks had the tiniest hint of pink spilled upon them.

A smile gradually started to pull at Keely's lips. Phil looked up at her. Both of their heads snapped in opposite directions. They're fear of eye contact was undoubtedly annoying, yet both of them found it kinda, sorta….cute.

'_This is pointless, we have no reason to look away from eachother. Best friends look at each other all the time. I doesn't have to_ mean_ anything.'_ Phil thought. "Keel, uhm, what was that?"

"What was what" Keely asked, stalling him from getting around from his actual question.

"That little whip lash bit we just had." Phil answered monotonely.

"Oh, well" Keely began "I have a…a nervous twitch." Keely's eyes widened at her own lame comeback. "What's wrong with you?" She quickly asked Phil.

"Oh." Phil mumbled, stumped at what his excuse could possibly be. "Yeah, me too. Nervous twitch. Twitching is y'know, common…in the future."

"Right," Keely managed. "So, anyways, what were we talking about before our little twitching episode?" She needed to get out of this conversation.

"You were promising to never ever meddle with someone's love life again." Phil stated.

"But," Keely retaliated "Everything worked out between Grace and Grady!"

Phil gave her a stern look.

"Well, it didn't work out at first, but it eventually did!" Keely sighed.

"No. More. Meddling." Phil repeated. "Besides don't you think it's more….I don't know, meaningful if two people figure out their feelings themselves? Isn't it better if things happen in their own good time?"

Keely looked positively baffled. "But what if they never figure it out?" Keely's voice started to pick up a bit of volume. "What if they go on their whole lives never telling the other how they feel and end up regretting it? What if everyone is constantly telling these two people that they're perfect for each other and that they are blind to their feelings but they still refuse to do something about it? What if they are too scared of rejection?" Her voice softens a bit around the edges "What if one of them leaves forever before they ever got to act on their feelings?"

Feeling a bit confused, Phil was quiet for a second as he tried to decode Keely's rant. "I don't think Grace _or_ Grady is leaving."

Keely's shoulders literally slouch. "I wasn't talking about Grace and Grady. I was just saying, maybe _hypothetically _someone could leave and break the other's heart and they may never know how they feel about each other."

"Right," Phil, who was beginning to see what Keely meant, said. "Hypothetically speaking. But _hypothetically_ people like to find these things out for themselves. Not have some random person do it for them. I mean, _in theory, _that's how I think most people would rather something like that to happen"

"But _in theory, _people can be scared that the other person doesn't like them back and so they don't say anything because they value the person's friendship sooo much that they are afraid they could wreck it. Or that their best friend only views them as a buddy-buddy type of person." Keely shot back.

"Wait," Phil said "Since when did this hypothetical couple become best friends?"

"Oh, I don't know. I just _supposed _that they could be." Keely tried to back-track over what she had just said.

"I still don't think it matters if they're _supposedly _the best friends in the world. It's up to them to figure out how they feel. It's more romantic when things happen in their own time."

"Aw, Philly-Willy," Keely squealed "It's more _romantic_ that way? That's so adorable!"

"Keely." Phil said. "You know what I meant."

Keely laughed. "Yeah, I know, Phil." And then she sighed. "I guess you may be right. Maybe things just have to happen when they're ready." It was a this point that Keely realized that somewhere during her and Phil's little debate, they're faces had moved dangerously close together. Keely tried to keep talking to pretend that she hadn't noticed the gap that seemed to be closing between them. "I'll try to stop meddling and just except the fact that if things were _really_ meant to be they will happen in they're own time."

"Good." Phil smiled. Keely's heart started to swell. Phil voice shook a little as he gently whispered "In...their….own….time."

As if everything in the whole world was moving in slow motion, Phil slowly moved his lips towards Keely's. Equally as cautious, Keely began to do the same. Their noses brushed. Hardly anything separated they're lips now.

'_This is it. This is really it!'_ Phil thought rapidly.

'_I'm about to kiss Phil!'_ Keely screamed inside her head.

"PHIL! KEELY! COME IN AND TRY THE BROWNIES I JUST MADE!" Barb Diffy appeared on the back porch.

Phil and Keely simultaneously jerked their heads back. "Coming, Mom!" Phil called, trying as hard as humanly possible to conceal his agitation. Phil turned to Keely with a sorry expression on his face. To his surprise she looked as if everything was totally normal.

She looked at him and smiled. "In their own time, remember?" She said calmly.

"I said it first, didn't I?" Phil smiled back contently. He slipped his hand into hers and entertwined their fingers.They got up and started to walk towards the house. From inside they could hear Barb's voice saying "I actually baked them the old fashion way! The recipe says "The Best Brownies in the World", so even if _I_ cooked them, they hypothetically will turn out at least a little bit good."

Phil laughed and quickly glanced at Keely who had large smile on her face. "Yeah. Hypothetically."

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Ah, now I remember why I love writing fanfics! **

**So, I guess that's how it turned out! (Seriously, I had no clue how I was going to end it!) I _might_ continue it. Or I could just leave it at that. What do you guys think? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
